Candy Problems
by Maria Rebeka
Summary: Kowalski creates some candies with a special ingredient. Which causes everyone to have an urge...rated M for (legal) drugs and adultery.
1. Chapter 1

The Central's Park Zoo was silent...That type of silence that even a fly will disturb it... But that was an exception for Lemurs' and Penguins' habitats.

At the lemurs pen, they were bouncing on the baloon castle and listening to the newests songs their radio have.

On the penguins, no one was above... .they were all in HQ.

Skipper and Rico were there playing their card game, while Kowalski and Private were inside the lab.

"Eureka!" Said Kowalski as he hold with his tongs a rainbow coloured candy. From morning to noon he had done over 20.

"Great Kowalski! But what it does?"asks Private with his British cute accent. Kowalski looked at him with an evil smile...

"K-Ko-Kowalski... what do you... ghah!" Said Private as the pill slipped through his tongue in his stomach.

"Well, are you allright?"asked Kowalski curiously.

"Mhh... it tastes like sugar, winkies and chocolate..."Replied Private licking his flipper...

"Mhmh... And how do you feel?"said Kowalski noting the informations

"I feel... wired in a good way..."

He continued to lick his flipper..."My stomach feels like I'm sick... I think I have fever..." said the little Cyan eyed penguin. Kowalski put his flipper on his forehead and told Private not to worry and these are just the emotions...Maybe the nerves of this experiment...

"Ah... I start having shivers on my back... And my tail is about to explode... Mhh..."Moaned Private...Kowalski knew exactly what those moans meant..._'Impossible! That's too soon for him.' _thought the science lover.

"Private, listen to me! If your body needs something except water and food, don't give it. Now you're experiencing a feeling that is uncommon for you..."

"I'll do my best!"said Private, as he keep moaning."Ko-Kowalski... what is that urge I need to accomplish?"

"It's a feeling that starts on our mating season... It announces us that is time to have a family or to make it wider. Looks like my candy made this feeling to develope faster... Actually after your age and your body size you should feel it after 2 years..."

The boy sit on a chair, but the feeling was harder to bear every time he moved...

"Kowalski, how does the penguins mate?" The taller looked at him then he turned away...

"I can't tell you now... maybe when you'll be older enough."said Kowalski looking through a microscope. He then saw that he accidentally put in something from humans...

"Adderall..."

"What?"said Private as he gulped easily.

"Of course... For humans, a big doze gets fully pleasure, it fires up endorphin that starts an euphoric stadium...if took incorectly... In more understanding for you, needing of red passion, masturbating ...Accidentally I put it for orange colour and the orange one is the most powerful one... But I don't know how it arrived here..."

"Is that a good thing?... uh, my tail..."said Private unable to control him anymore...

"Not really... But at least I know how to cure you... but Skipper will kill me if he knows I'm going to do that..."

"Please... do everything is possible...I can't stand it anymore..."said Private begging him.

They were looking in eachother's eyes...

"Please!" whispered Private holding his flipper.

"Okay, but promise me this will be our little secret..."

And with that, they started a long French kiss... Private felt that those shivers are now feeling fascinating...

He wanted more...

Kowalski broke the kiss and looked in his eyes... "I can't do that to you..." said the slender penguin...

"Would you like me to suffer till this will end , or would you like to help me feeling better and show me the cure..."Kowalski still thought at his answer... He don't want to take the little soldier's purity... but he surely wanted to help him to get rid of this feeling... in other way...

"If I do this... you'll never be pure anymore..."

"I don't care about my purity. Just do it for me... Please." Said Private climbing on the table..."I'll do it to you if I were you... indifferent that I don't know what you're going to do to me."

'Please don't cut or slice me...'thought the pudgy one.

Then Private's shivers became painful. He didn't know what to do to cure himself... and Kowalski didn't want to do it... then Private couldn't help other way than lifting himself and kissing the scientist. 'Maybe one more time will cure me...' thought private. And in no time, Kowalski started to accommodate. They were fighting with their tongues and every time Private opened his beak he left an moan...

Kowalski knew that was wrong, but damn it feels good... he then lifted the little soldier back on the cold metal table...

"Private... please don't scream... What I'm going to do will hurt you a bit... If you'll scream, Skipper might come..."

Private noded and Kowalski kissed him lower and lower... The little cadet moaned at every contact of his body with Kowalski's beak...

The scientist lowered easily and when once reached down, he started making circles with his tongue at the little's hole... Moans became more and more louder... Private tried to control them, but the emotions were too stronger. And then Kowalski's tongue entered inside Private...

"D-don't stop!"said Private with pleasure. Kowalski then entered with his flipper easily. Rubbing the younger's zone and kissing him passionately turned him too on.

Private was full of sweat and his partner's saliva."K-Ko-Kowalski..."

"I'm sorry Private."

"Y-You don't ha-have to b-be... I w-wan-wanted to he-help you with the e-expe-experiments... A-at le-east is j-just betwe-en us... A-and si-sincerely, I l-love you... Mhhm... fa-faster... Hm-AH! Sooo good!" gasped Private. His flippers were miraculous...he twitched, Kowalski was digging in him and made the time to pass faster...

Those flippers were inside of him and they matched like puzzle's pieces...Who ever though that being sick feels so good?

He was willing for that treatment. He never thought how good it feels when somebody touches you down there...

"I-I feel s-so-something coming..."said Private. Kowalski nooded in understood...He continued and Private couldn't keep what was inside him. He released all his semen...but it wasn't all.

Although the Lunacorn lover was done, the turquoise-eyed penguin have just begun... After all, and Kowalski needed his payment...

"Change the roles..."whispered Private.

"But I don't..."

"But you will..."

Private took his beak and kisses it gently... then the sciencist climbed on the wet table. Private started too his part.

"Um-AGHH! Don't stop!"said Kowalski as Private licked his cloaca... "That's soo good! Mhhm... your tongue is miraculous... Oh-ah...Dear potassium... " confessed the sciencist.

Private was good at his job... It wasn't fair that the little cadet done it better than him... he was more engaged with this...

The younger avian moved to the next part. His flipper entered brutally, which caused Kowalski to scream a bit, till Private's beak cut of his howls. Breaking the kiss, the taller tightened with his flippers to the edges of the table...

His hole was very big now because of this... but he didn't hit the climax...

"Come on Kowalski! "Said Private moving very fast.

"M-ah... Oh yeah... mmmm... agh... A-aH." Then the scientist squirts away what was he holding... Kowalski tried to lift... but it hurted...

Then the lab's door opens...

* * *

**A.N. Yeah, I know it sounds more like pedophilia because it's Private... but there will be also a KowalSkip part and a Kico... Maybe a KoJu and Marski... What to start first?**

**Oh... and I don't own P.o.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N. You chose: Marski -2votes; Kipper-3votes- Winner._**

**_Anyway I didn't knew any behavior between a female mammal and a bird.( birds have no St. Johnsons or "sausages" and that's a major problem.) but don't worry. This isn't my last M._**

**_But this one chapter will be with NO scene (I just escaped a coma)...And the next one has to be verified. Thanks Kristina for writing it. She also has a fnaf M rated story- Childhood Friends... Go check it if there are interested in Foxy yiffing a girl... ',:)_**

**_I sincerely not... It's gross...(says the one who wrote a pedo Kowalski who fucks an innocent private.)_**

**_Enough talking!_**

* * *

The door of the laboratory opened and revealed the flat-headed leader. Luckily, the taller avian was on his feet a meter (around 3 feet) away from Private.

"Private, you and I- snowcones. Now."

The younger got out from the lab, like nothing ever happened. Skipper stood there, then approached Kowalski.

"You really need to get out a bit... it starts to smell... Not trying to insult you... "

"I'll clean here..."said Kowalski as he took a broom.

Skipper left the strategist there and went with Private for the icy-bites.

-in Park -

"So, Private... What kind of experiments were you two doing?"asked Skipper as they both exited the zoo. Private was blushing a bit, trying to control the rouge of his cheeks, just to be unnoticeable; but the leader saw the pinky feathers of his cadet.

"Private, what happened in Kowalski's lab?"

"I-I can't s-say."said Private a bit scared. "PRIVATE! IF YOU DON'T SAY THAT IN 3 SECONDS YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO ALL THE LUNACORNS UNTIL TORTOISE DIE!" Said Skipper, slapping the boy.

"B-but..."

"One …"

"Skipper!"

"Two..."

"We mate!"shouted Private, covering his head.

"What?"asked Skipper. He didn't understand... Luckily.

"I said that I and Kowalski have a secret invention to make me understand what means Mathematics... We called it 'Mat-e'..." then Private ran for the snowcones.

'Hmm... Wierd invention. I need someone to go there... Marlene can be helpful... because I can't leave this job to Rico, he'll destroy everything without even thinking... And I don't even think of leaving Julien in MY habitat. And she... '

"Skipper! 4 Snowcones right here."shouted Private handing the rainbow snowballs.

"Take one more!"

The soldier took another one and carried it to their habitat. There, Skipper gave him other two for Rico and Kowalski, telling to Private that he promised one for Marlene and he goes a bit to her.

Childish and foolish as usual, Private didn't asked something and went on his ordered way.

'And now... the favour!' Skipper thought.

-Marlene's habitat.

The flatheaded leader entered without knocking, like the tradition.

"Ugh... Skipper, I promise you that one day I'm going to put a catapult for whose don't knock!"

"Keep calm. You owe me the help. Private hides something from me and Kowalski is involved."

"Then why you don't use the surveillance cameras?"

Skipper took her into a hug and made a pirouette with her in the air, saying "Ma'am, you are the smartest mammal in this world."

"Uh... Thanks... I think..."

Skipper rushed to the HQ and told Rico and Private that they have to go to bring him a kipper... But without Kowalski.

They agreed and went to their way.

"Now about our naughty booty..." Though Skipper entering the lab...


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski looked at his leader as he entered in the chamber. He locked the door and the scientist jumped at that.

"Kowalski, what did you and private do?"

Kowalski's face was red and he tried to hide it. The scientist wanted to run but suddenly...

Everything went black.

~mere moments later, kowalski's P.o.V~

I opened my eyes, but still I saw just darkness.

"Anyone! Please!" I shouted.

"No no no ... Bad boys should be punished..." the voice of the leader was warming my earhole. I felt unsafe and tired.

I tried to lift but I was tied...

"Kowalski... now we have two options. Or you tell me what those candies do, or I'm gonna test them on you..."

How can I explain him THAT...

"I wait..."announced Skipper. "Alright. You have 5 seconds or you're eating 15 of them..."

"Skipper, wait! Those candies are for me. To help me forgetting Doris."

Please it be the answer!

"Oh... well, Private told me that those candies are for him to understand math, while you tell me that those are for your depression... What to believe?"

Oh fuck...

"Taste one of them..." I said. I heard my leader taking 3 of 'em. After he gulped them, he said:

"I feel noting... Well, like I thought, a little camera will help."

NO WAY! FUCK !

-5 minutes of Skipper looking at... those moments.

"Since when you were a pedophile?"

"SKIPPER, I..."

"SHUT UP!" he howled at me as I... felt something hitting my chest, like a whip. "If you wanted a bitch, why didn't you said so... Big beak..."

"Whagdjd..." I babbled as something entered in my beak... Something ... SWEET?! As the swet things entered my throat, my brain estimated that he gave me...10 to 15?!

Oh, dear Lord of the Science…

"How do you feel, my bitch?"

"I'm not your~Ah"

"Wirt the whip said that you lie. So, what you are?"

"I am your...beach~Agh!"

"You're a bitch not a beach. So..."

"I am your bitch..." I said flowless.

"PROUDER!" and he hit me again...but I liked that one... "I AM YOUR BITCH! YOU'RE HAPPY?"

"Not yet." And then he unfolded me."I want you to watch all what I'm about to do to you..." He said sweetly...

...Too sweetly...

"Aww... Kowalski, don't be sad...*slurp*... Try to be sweet as always..." Said Skipper slurping on from my cheeks to my temples.

He untied me... Only to handcuff me on my lab's wall.

"You won't get away with this, Skipper."

"OH! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME TO FEEL THE MOMENT!"And he started whipping me… Torturing me…

"Oh~aH...Uh-agh! m~AH! IT~ah HUR~AH, SKI-SKIPPE~AGHR!"

"You're so cute when you're panting!" He said continuing his 'treatment' leaving my skin full of scratches and a bit of blood, but every time he hit me felt like a kiss.

"You might be better than Private at cuteness..."

Said Skipper rubbing his flippers on my chest, playing with some of my ruffled feathers and making me shiver. Then he lifted a bit my legs and tied them in that way that he could do… his dark desires.

He touched my genital with his flipper. "Someone excited from whipping?"

"It's the candy. Turns you on..."

"Oh, so that's what they do... Then it won't be a problem to play a bit here..."

Then his warm flipper was changed with something round and cold. I looked down to my legs as I saw that my leader was looking there really attentively... I felt embarrassed.

Then something entered in me strongly and I screamed. "Wha-what are y-you doing?"

"Oh, well, since I have no 'Olde Johnny Bronson' I thought that an empty tube of yours will play a good role here..." And he moved it in and out of me, slowly. The pain became bearable and full of pleasure.

"How do you feel, sweety?"

"I-it feels good... The pain feels good." My mind was nowhere but at my pleasured spot. Every time it entered in my cloaca felt like...

For Rico like destroying all what he could do...

For Private like watching a three-years-marathon of lunacorns and eating all the winkies he could…

For Skipper like beating all his enemies and stopping the evolution of hippies...

… but I couldn't describe it for myself...

But when he move it faster... There were the problems.

"Ahhh... No, ST~ah~P IT! Le~let's be re~reasonabl. I AHG!~ sorry for t~AY~king Private's virginity. Skipper, pleAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He didn't stopped, he continued and started moving it inside me in a circular mode.

"Let it be, Kowalski."

"But I can't!" I said with a tear flowing on my cheek."I-it hurts."

He got it out of me. But when he tried to touch me, I, unconsciously, tightened my legs and I started shaking like a jelly. And when he saw that I'm not by his part... He tickled me around my zone.

Once again dominating me, Skipper said:

"If this was difficult... Then I should cut off my list the electric thootbrush…"

"WHAT?! From where you get it?"

"The same place as all the toys for you, candyrock, the lost and found objects. "Said Bene: Hide all my candies from laboratory.

"No.. Too much electricity... Ye...no... Hmmm...maybe..."

I was afraid of what he could do to me... Then he took off my handcuffs, but still he holded me...

"Tell someone what happened here and you'll die."

He then left me there...

* * *

_**A.N. weird chapter. Anywat , it's not my art, it's my cousin's. And I'm too lazy to write one new myself... Buh-bai!**_


End file.
